Olimpiadas en el Makai
by Ashley13Eiffel
Summary: 3 años ya han pasado, es tiempo de elegir al nuevo gobernador en el Makai... van a tener que saltar muchas vallas para ganar XD
1. Chapter 1

Olimpiadas en el Makai

**Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen sino que son una creación de Yoshihiro Togashi.**

Una mañana tranquila…

-¡¿Por qué no te buscas un trabajo y dejas de holgazanear?! ¡O por lo menos ayúdame con la limpieza!

Bueno… no tan tranquila

-Mamá, es domingo, déjame dormir-Murmuró Yusuke cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada.

-¡No me hagas ir para allá!-Gritó Atzuko desde la cocina.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya voy!-Se levantó de mala gana y se restregó los ojos rumbo a la sala-bien, aquí estoy, que…-Cayó al piso bajo una pila de escobas y productos de limpieza.

-Bien, me voy a un bar con mis amigas, tal vez vuelva la semana entrante, mas vale que esto este tan limpio que haya que ver el piso con lentes de sol ¿entendiste?

-Pero…

-¡Adiós, suerte!-Se fue cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Bah! Me voy a la cama-Entro a la habitación y notó algo extraño-mmm… no recordaba que mi cama fuera tan dura… el colchón!-Ve que la ventana está abierta y un hilo saliendo de ella. Antes de que Yusuke pudiera analizar la situación apareció un mensaje en la contestadora-Genial, ¿A quien se le ocurre dejar un mensaje a esta hora?-Se sienta al lado de la contestadora y reproduce el mensaje "Yusuke, me olvide de decirte, me lleve tu colchón por la ventana así no te la pasas tirado en la cama y haces lo que te pedí, además, tal vez lo use para dormir después de mis fiestas, adiós"

-Ma-má…-Murmuró entre dientes cerrando el puño-¡Tenia pensado limpiar algo pero después de esto que ni lo sueñe! Me voy a la casa de Kuwabara-Salió del departamento sin darse cuenta del interesante atuendo que llevaba puesto-¿Por qué demonios me miran de esa forma?, ya se que gente tan atractiva como yo no se ve todos los días pero tampoco es para que me miren así.

-¡YUSUKE!

-¿mmm?-Se volteó bruscamente para encontrarse a Botan que se veía muy agitada-¿Botan? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Yu-su-ke, al fin te encontré-Respiró profundamente para recuperarse pero cuando estaba dispuesta a continuar miró desconcertada al pelinegro y empezó a desternillarse de risa-¡No sabia que ahora estaba de moda salir de las casas en ropa interior!

-Ropa in… ¡oh no! ¡Vamos! ¡Escondámonos en algún lado!-Yusuke corrió a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos-¡Tengo que volver a mi casa!

-jaja… no hay… jajaja tiempo para eso, ¡Hay una misión muy importante!-Le informó la peliceleste intentando tomar un semblante serio.

-¿Bromeas? ¡No voy a ir a ningún lado así vestido!

-¡Te dije que no hay tiempo!-Lo tomó del brazo y lo subió al remo dirigiéndose al mundo espiritual.

-¡¿Qué parte de "estoy en ropa interior" no entendiste?!-Gritó Yusuke.

-¡Ya cierra la boca, te dije que era urgente, no hay tiempo!-Llegaron al mundo espiritual donde Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei los estaban esperando.

-Hasta que llegaron, ¿Qué demonios estaban…?-Kuwabara miró el interesante atuendo de su amigo.

-Un comentario y te mato Kuwabara…-Dijo cortante un malhumorado y abochornado Yusuke, todos los presente comenzaron a reír "disimuladamente".

-Hn... Ya déjense de idioteces y terminemos con esto, ¿Qué diablos quieres, Koenma?

-Que aguafiestas…-Murmuró el príncipe del Reikai y al parecer Hiei lo escuchó ya que empezó a desenvainar su espada-¡¡No!! Espera Hiei, era broma, tranquilízate-Se apresuró a decir escondiéndose en su escritorio, a los presentes les apareció una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Se supone que él va a ser el gobernador del mundo espiritual?-Murmuró Kuwabara para sí mismo.

-Si quieres llegar a ser rey más vale que nos digas que demonios pasa o te…

-Hiei, cálmate, no tenemos ningún apuro-Lo tranquilizó Kurama. Hiei lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, pronunció su típico "hn" y se fue a un rincón.

Koenma se aclaró la garganta-Como les decía-Comenzó volviendo a tomar la compostura y tomando un semblante serio.

-No hace falta que te hagas el importante, ya sabemos que eres un cobarde-Comentó Yusuke riendo.

-¡Ya basta! ¿Puedo seguir o alguien tiene algo más que criticarme?!-Kuwabara, Yusuke y Hiei levantaron la mano-Que falta de respeto... ¡Seguiré les guste o no!-Suspiró y prosiguió-Tal vez hayan notado que han pasado ya tres años desde la ultima elección de gobernador en el Makai, por ende…

-¡Genial! ¡Un nuevo torneo!-Gritó Yusuke emocionado-¡Esta vez les ganare a todos!

-En realidad, no se realizaran combates esta vez-Dijo cortante el príncipe.

-¡¿Qué?!-Dijeron al unísono Kuwabara y Yusuke.

-Parece que a Enki no le gustan los enfrentamientos y últimamente se entusiasmo por una actividad que realizan los humanos-Se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la ventana.

-¡Ya deja de dar vueltas y dinos de una vez!

-Ah, perdón, es que se me durmieron las piernas-Comentó riendo y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-Ko-en-ma-Murmuró Yusuke entre dientes cerrando el puño mientras le palpitaba la cien.

-Está bien, está bien, basta de bromas-Lo calmó moviendo las manos nerviosamente-Enki quiere realizar Olimpiadas, con todos los deportes que implica.

-No hablara en serio, ¿o si?-Preguntó Kurama algo desconcertado.

-Créeme, lo dijo muy en serio, es más, se comenzara la semana próxima-Les informó Koenma con seriedad.

-Pero… ¡Jamás nos entrenamos en ningún deporte de los que existen en las Olimpiadas!-Dijo alarmado el pelirrojo.

-¡Exacto, por lo cual irán a entrenar con Genkai!-Les dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Con esa anciana?! Ni sueñes, nos matara en dos sesiones de entrenamiento-Comentó Yusuke cruzándose de brazos-Aún recuerdo cuando entrene por primera vez con ella-Dijo haciendo muecas de dolor.

-Pero esto no será lo mismo, solo entrenaran físicamente, no es necesario aumentar su poder espiritual y…

-Ya deja el argumento para después, ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder, ¡Las Olimpiadas son en siete días y ustedes parecen escarbadientes quebrados!-Gritó Genkai entrando en la oficina de Koenma.

-¡¿Escarbadientes quebrados?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, anciana?!-Se quejó Yusuke

-¡Cierra el pico y vamonos!-Agarró al pelinegro de la oreja y se lo llevo arrastrando, los otros tres los siguieron con una gota en la cabeza.

En el templo…

-¡¡Mira como me has dejado la oreja!!-Gritó Yusuke alarmado al ver que su oreja estaba mucho más alargada que la otra, parecía una tira elástica.

-¡Te lo mereces por insolente! Ahora cállate sino quieres que te deje la otra semejante a la de un elefante-Al ver que Yusuke se dejo de protestar continuo-Bien, hay unos cuantos deportes que pueden hacer, tal vez uno y medio de diez por su ineficiencia, intentemos que por lo menos lleguen a uno de los diez deportes, lo que seguramente me costara mucho.

-Gracias por subirnos el autoestima, Genkai-Protestó Kuwabara.

-Cierra la boca, solo digo la verdad, bien, el objetivo que deben seguir es ganar la mayor cantidad de medallas y se presentaran en todos los deportes que son: tiro con arco, esgrima, tenis de mesa, natación, atletismo, remos, gimnasia, lanzamiento de martillo y de jabalina. Por suerte también cuentan con los relevos en natación y en corridas, ¡Más le vale que se entrenen de inmediato!

-¡¿Cómo esperas que sepamos hacer todos esos deportes en tan poco tiempo?!-Preguntó Kuwabara alarmado contando todos los deportes que nombro Genkai.

-¡Ese no es mi problema, si es necesario perderán las piernas intentándolo!

-¿No se suponía que la participación en estos eventos no era obligatoria?-preguntó Kurama.

-Sí, hasta que supimos contra que nos enfrentábamos…-La anciana dijo esto con un aire lúgubre y misterioso.

-¿Entonces nos ocultan algo?-Inquirió Kurama.

-Bien, supongo que merecen saberlo-Saco una imagen de entre su ropa y se las enseño.

-¡Uy! Pero que feo!-Se burló Yusuke.

-Y además está chaparro-Acotó Kuwabara y los dos empezaron a reír, Genkai los dejo clavados de cabeza en el piso por un golpe.

-¡No sean imbesiles! Si este demonio llega a ganar más medallas que cualquier otro se convertirá en el gobernador del Makai y el Ningekai ya no volverá a ser igual, es por eso que tienen que entrenar para vencerlo, ¡idiotas!

Yusuke y Kuwabara desenterraron la cabeza y miraron la imagen sofocando la risa para no recibir otro ligero y suave golpe de la adorable Genkai. El demonio de la imagen parecía un duende muy feo, tenia ojos pequeños del tamaño de botones, cabeza calva, orejas puntiagudas y era muy enano.

-Debe ser una broma, no puedo creer que estén haciendo tanto escándalo por esta pulga-Dijo Yusuke acompañando sus risas con las de Kuwabara.

-¡¿Quieren otra tunda?!-Los amenazó Genkai-Se ve que son demasiado estupidos para entender las consecuencias, Yusuke, Empezaremos ahora mismo con salto de altura, más te vale saltar por lo menos hasta los treinta metros, ¡Comenzaremos con quince!

-¡¿Quince metros?! Te has vuelto completamente loca, anciana?!-Gritó Yusuke alarmado.

-Que lastima, Urameshi-Se burló su amigo.

-¡Luego sigues tú, Kuwabara!

-¡¿yo?! No, ¡No quiero hacer eso!

-Que pena, Kuwabobo, ¡Tú también tendrás que saltar!-Se rió Yusuke. Genkai los golpeo a ambos con un tronco.

-¡Cierren la boca y empiecen a saltar!

-Hn… Con lo feo que es ese deforme la barra se caerá sola-murmuró Hiei desde un árbol sonriendo ligeramente.

-¡¿Que dijiste enano?! ¡Ven aquí así te uso de jabalina!

-¡¿Te crees muy gracioso, deforme?!

Kurama suspiró llevandose una mano a la cara y pensó "Este va a ser el entrenamiento más largo de mi vida…" Mientras Kuwabara y Hiei se fulminaban con la mirada.

Ya habían pasado seis días y el equipo acababa de llegar del último entrenamiento de Genkai y se reunieron en el apartamento de Yusuke. Todos estaban llenos de césped, lodo, ramas y extremadamente cansados, la maestra les hizo saltar una barra que estaba colocada a diez metros de altura con una pértiga del tamaño de una escoba, nadar doce kilómetros con pesas de treinta kilogramos y otras cosas que más que entrenamiento eran torturas. Tal vez esto no fue lo que más les molesto sino el hecho de que después de todo esto Genkai les dijera recién el sexto día que podían usar su poder espiritual para superar las pruebas.

-No siento las piernas-Se lamentó Kuwabara tirado en un sofá jadeando-Van a tener que ir sin mi-Pronunció haciendose la victima con actos dramaticos.

-¡Ni creas que te vas a salvar de participar!-Le gritó Yusuke sosteniéndose de los muebles-¡Todos nos sentimos igual!

-¡Deja de gritarme, infeliz!-Le espetó el pelinaranja-¡Ni siquiera tengo poder demoníaco! ¡Seguramente no me dejaran participar y todo esto será una perdida de tiempo!

-Si te permitirán participar, a Enki solo le interesa ver quien tiene el poder para gobernar, ni siquiera es necesario que tengas poder demoníaco-Puntualizó Kurama.

-¡¿Eres tonto, o qué?! ¡Es el Makai! ¡Allí solo hay poder demoníaco!

-Bueno, es verdad, pero parece que con las nuevas reformas hasta un humano podría participar-Le comentó sonriendo-No creo que exista nadie más extraño que Enki-Medito el pelirrojo.

-Oigan, ¿A que hora tenemos que ir hacia el Makai?-Preguntó Kuwabara-¿Y donde diablos esta el enano?

-Koenma vendrá por nosotros y Hiei…-Yusuke recorrió la habitación con la mirada-Em… no tengo idea donde puede estar-En ese momento se abrió una puerta corrediza para dar lugar a un muy enojado Hiei que traía en sus manos una toalla, jabón y un cepillo de baño-¿Hi-Hiei? ¿Por que traes eso en las manos?

-¿Eres ciego?, voy a darme un baño, pero no encuentro la "espuma para pelo"-Dijo muy indignado.

-Si te refieres al shampoo está en la estantería del baño, sobre el lavabo-Respondió Yusuke muy sorprendido.

-Hn… Gracias-Y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Que tipo extraño, En unos minutos vamos a estar llenos de lodo ¡¿Y quiere darse un baño ahora?!-Dijo Kuwabara acomodándose en su asiento. Ya habían pasado dos horas y todavía se escuchaba el agua correr en la ducha-Me parece que llenó la bañera y se ahogó-Se burló el más alto del grupo.

-Eh… mejor voy a ver que pasa-Dijo Yusuke dirigiéndose al baño, al llegar tocó la puerta-Hiei, ¿estás bien?-Al no recibir respuesta abrió la puerta. La escena que vio era tan graciosa como alarmante, Hiei estaba colgado en la estantería mientras el agua le llegaba a la cintura-¡¿Pero que diablos paso?!

-El agua esta muy caliente y no se quiere enfriar-Se limitó a decir el demonio.

-¡¿No se te ocurrió abrir la otra canilla por casualidad?!

-Hn… eso hice pero no sirvió, me canse y las arranqué pero salió más agua, también use el "aparato jabonoso" y la "espuma de pelo" para tapar ese caño donde sale agua pero todo exploto y se rompió la pared, las cosas ningen son una basura-Yusuke se acercó a la pared para apreciar el "pequeño" hoyo.

-¡¡Hiei!! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¡Mi madre me matará!!-Agarró del brazo a Hiei, cerró la puerta y fue con los demás.

-¿Pero qué…?-empezó Kuwabara.

-No hay tiempo, ¡¡vamos ya mismo al Makai!!-Se acercó hacia la entrada-¡¿Qué diablos esperan?! ¡¡Muévanse!!-Gritó al ver que sus amigos se quedaron confundidos mirándolo. Yusuke salió corriendo seguido por ellos-Oigan, ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce un buen plomero?-Todos negaron con la cabeza-Entonces voy a tener que buscar otra casa, gracias, Hiei-Finalizó con un dejo de ira y continuaron su camino, ni Kurama ni Kuwabara querían preguntar que pasó pero era obvio que Hiei no era ningún inocente.

**…Continuara…**

Nota de la Autora: hola otra vez, después de tanto tiempo he vuelto n.n esta vez con una idea muy interesante que me dio Kakushi Miko, es decir, sobre las Olimpiadas, si, ya se que terminaron y muchos me dirán "por que no empezaste este fic antes?" simplemente quería tener mas información y buscar cuales son los deportes más conocidos para que los chicos pudieran sufri… practicar XD además, me faltó agregar que, con mi amiga –La quida espirituale Botan-, estuvimos creando un fic juntas llamado "Romero y Cubeta" (que aún no terminamos).  
Saludos a todos y espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

Mucha Suerte!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

El equipo llego al Makai después de haber salido como un rayo de la casa de Yusuke.

-¡¡Ura-meshi!!-Gritó Kuwabara recobrando el aliento-¡¿Por qué diablos nos hiciste correr de esa forma, eres imbesil?!

-¡Me tendrías que agradecer! ¡Hubieras quedado como represa si te quedabas en mi casa por más tiempo!

-¿Represa?-Preguntó confundido el pelinaranja-oye, enano, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en el baño?

-Eso no tiene importancia-Dijo desviando la mirada-Malditas cosas de agua explosivas-Murmuró.

-¡Con que ahí están!-Dijo una voz detrás de ellos, todos se voltearon a ver a Koenma completamente empapado-¡¿Se puede saber por qué diablos no estaban en la casa y por qué me recibió una ola al llegar?!

-Eh… fue una larga historia-Se limitó a decir Yusuke mirando de reojo a Hiei que se había sonrojado levemente.

-Bueno, ya no importa, pero te compadezco, Yusuke-Dijo Koenma mirándolo con aprensión.

-Bien, ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?-Preguntó Yusuke muy malhumorado y todos se quedaron completamente callados.

-Koenma, ¿Dónde se realizaran los juegos Olímpicos?-Preguntó Kurama cortando el incomodo silencio.

-Por lo que tengo entendido se llevaran a acabo en el mismo sitio que se realizaron los torneos hace tres años, y…-Miró su reloj-¡Ya deberíamos estar allí!-Todos empezaron a correr y al llegar al estadio escucharon una voz muy conocida.

-¡Bienvenidos! Estamos aquí para una nueva elección de gobernador del Makai, ¡Soy Koto y estoy muy feliz de tener nuevamente la oportunidad de ser su cronista!-Decía la comentarista mientras caminaba por las gradas-Está vez, por decisión del actual gobernador del Makai, Enki, no se realizaran batallas-Hubo un gran "Buh" generalizado y muchos empezaron a lanzarle latas, piedras, asientos y hasta demonios pequeños a Koto-¡Ah! ¡No, por favor! ¡Cálmense!

-¡Por favor! ¡Tranquilícense y siéntense!-Les pidió Enki apareciendo en el escenario mientras que la cronista se escabullía hasta la cabina de transmisión-Si tienen alguna queja deberían enfrentarse a mi, ya que fue mi elección que se realicen actividades ajenas a las luchas-Se escucharon algunos comentarios por parte del publico como: "que fastidio" "esto va a ser un fiasco", etc.-Antes que nada quiero decirles que no va a existir un gobernador, sino un grupo de gobernadores, esto es simplemente porque me parece que las mejores decisiones se toman en grupo.-Miró a la tribuna y prosiguió-Me imagino que mucho de ustedes estarán confundidos pero verán que sus dudas se despejaran rápidamente.

-Que bien, ahora se volvió más aburrido de lo que creía que seria-Se quejó Yusuke cruzándose de brazos y al mirar a su derecha distinguió al pequeño demonio al que describieron como "amenaza debilucha".-¡Oigan! ¡Ahí está el tipo feo!-Los demás se voltearon bruscamente, no solo estaba el pequeño duende, sino que habían otros cuatro acompañándolo.-Lo que faltaba, más de esos enanos. Koenma, ¿En que sentido se supone que son peligrosos? ¿En ser feos?-Se burló Yusuke.

-Si fuera eso no tendríamos tantos problemas con ellos-Dijo muy serio el príncipe del Reikai.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sólo míralos!-Gritó Kuwabara señalándolos.

-Cuídense de sus trucos-Se limitó a decir Koenma dando media vuelta y caminando a paso rápido.

-Es muy exagerado-Murmuró Yusuke observando como desaparecía.

-…Los equipos serán de cinco participantes…-Decía Enki mientras explicaba las reglas.

-¿Cinco?-Susurró Kuwabara rascándose la cabeza, luego miro al equipo y empezó a contarlos con el dedo-Uno, dos, tres y cuatro-Terminó señalándose a si mismo-Oye, Urameshi, creo que nos falta uno.-Yusuke también observo a su equipo.

-¡Oh! ¡Diablos! ¡Es verdad!-Gritó Yusuke con desesperación agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Ya no-Dijo una voz detrás de él.

-¡¿Genkai?!-Dijeron todos muy sorprendidos.

-¿Está vez no serás la guerrera enmascarada?-Le preguntó Kuwabara mirándola con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso vez que lleve puesta alguna mascara, imbesil?-Le dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

-¡…Y de está forma empezaremos con las actividades de las "limpiadas"!-Todos quedaron en silencio muy desconcertados.

Un demonio flacucho entró rápidamente y se acercó a Enki, este se agacho para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle-Eh… Señor, son "Olimpiadas", no "Limpiadas"-Le dijo el demonio algo nervioso.

-¿Estas seguro?-Le preguntó el gran demonio meditando, el recién llegado asintió con la cabeza varias veces, le hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.-Bien, parece que me equivoqué-Se aclaró la garganta y volvió sobre sus pasos-¡Empecemos con las actividades de las Olimpiadas!-Gritó muy animado seguido por un gran vitoreo.

-No puedo creer que ni siquiera recuerde el nombre de "Olimpiadas"-Susurró el chico de grandes ojos cafés mientras que los demás miraban a Enki con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Miren! La primera actividad será lanzamiento de martillo-Les informó Kurama observando la gran pantalla que se encontraba detrás de Enki.

-¡Genial! ¡Yo iré!-Dijo Kuwabara muy animado.

-Sí, si es que pasamos las eliminatorias primero-Le recordó el pelirrojo.

-¿Eliminatorias? ¿Desde cuando hay eliminatorias? ¡Nadie dijo nada sobre eliminatorias!

-Cálmate, Yusuke, solo hay que ganar entre los primeros cinco grupos en los relevos.-Le dijo el joven de ojos verdes observando minuciosamente al equipo de duendes.

-¿En "los relevos"? ¡¿Se harán ambos para eliminatorias?! ¡Esto no tienen sentido! Que yo sepa no se realizan eliminatorias dentro de las Olimpiadas, ¡Se realizan antes!-Exclamó Kuwabara indignado.

-Bueno, ya has visto que Enki no entiende muy bien las reglas-Le dijo Kurama sonriendo nerviosamente.

Luego de que la directiva del torneo Olímpico se organizara, los equipos se acomodaron en sus posiciones para comenzar. En el equipo Urameshi se organizaron de la siguiente forma: Yusuke seria el primer corredor, luego Kuwabara, seguido Kurama y por último Hiei, ya que era el más rápido tendrían más posibilidad de ganar, además, había que alejarlo de Kuwabara, si ellos tuvieran que hacer un relevo se arrancarían las manos.

-¡Comenzaré con el conteo!-Empezó Koto parándose sobre una plataforma al lado de los corredores-En sus marcas, listos...-Hizo sonar su silbato y los participantes salieron como un rayo, ella cayó al piso por la fuerza del viento-Auch… ¿Por qué me torturo de esta manera?-Se lamentó levantándose con dificultad y sacudía su ropa.

Yusuke corría con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lo hacia miró hacia su derecha para encontrarse a Jin, el demonio del viento, corriendo cabeza a cabeza con él, se sonrió a si mismo y continuó corriendo.

-¡Ya ha llegado el primer equipo!-Anunció Koto.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ni siquiera hemos llegado al primer relevo!"-Pensó Yusuke alarmado. Al llegar con Kuwabara le entregó su testigo para que este pudiera continuar y con la mirada sintieron la misma incertidumbre de quien les había ganado. Kuwabara miró el testigo en su mano lo apretó con fuerza y empezó a correr, de repente sintió que los pies no le respondían "¡¿Pero que…?!" pensó alarmado mirando sus piernas y vio que sus pies estaban atrapados con un bloque de cemento cada una, miró hacia el frente y notó que un demonio robusto le hacia burla.

-¡Oye, Infeliz, no creas que me vas a ganar tan fácil!-Kuwabara colocó el testigo en su boca y se paró sobre sus manos y con toda su fuerza empezó a "correr". Kurama lo vio acercarse con una gota en la cabeza, sorprendentemente les estaba ganando a todos los participantes, el demonio que le tendió la trampa se paró en seco y se quedó mirándolo con la boca hasta el piso.  
Cuando Kuwabara llegó, Kurama lo miró muy sorprendido, era muy difícil creer que alguien normal pudiera hacer tal cosa. El pelirrojo tomó el testigo y corrió hasta donde esta Hiei, este se veía muy confiado y cuando fue su turno de correr le dio la ventaja a los demás participantes con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Hiei… ¿Qué…haces?-Le preguntó Kurama recobrando el aliento.

-Solo espero que esos idiotas piensen que ganaron-Se limitó a decir, cuando los participantes estaban por llegar a la meta salió corriendo increíblemente rápido, prácticamente desapareció en frente de los presentes y cruzó la meta cuando los demás estaban a pulgadas de la línea final.-Hn, juego de niños.-Dijo muy orgulloso de si mismo.

Mientras que al otro lado, en un palco especial, los directivos observaban a los equipos detrás de sombras.

-Vaya, parece que Hiei no ha perdido su espíritu competitivo-Decía un directivo.

-Sí, tal vez el equipo de Urameshi gane-Concluyó el otro mientras que ambos reían.

El equipo se reunió, fueron los segundos en llegar, la pregunta era, ¿Quiénes fueron los primeros? A unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban vieron a los pequeños y feos duendes muy sonrientes saludando al público.

-¡Debe ser una broma!-Gritó Kuwabara-¡¿Cómo demonios nos ganaron esas pulgas a medio desarrollar?!

-Olvídalo, no creo que esos tipos sigan ganando-Dijo Yusuke moviendo la mano despreocupadamente con un aire de superioridad.

-¡Deja de ser tan engreído, Yusuke!-Le dijo su maestra acercándose al grupo.

-Hasta que apareces, se suponía que somos un grupo pero nunca apareciste para los relevos-Le espetó el morocho.

-¿Ah, si? Entonces dime, ¿Desde cuando los relevos son de más de cuatro personas? ¡Tonto!-Yusuke se quedó mudo y pensativo al mismo tiempo.-No me hagas perder la paciencia y prepárate para los relevos en natación.

-Oye, Genkai-Empezó Kuwabara cauteloso.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-Le preguntó la anciana maestra mientras que todo el equipo miraba a Kuwabara.

-No creo poder participar-Y a continuación miró sus pies cubiertos de concreto.

-Sí… eso veo-Meditó Genkai-Está bien, yo te remplazaré, ve y búscate un taladro.

-¿U-un taladro?-La anciana lo fulminó con la mirada dando a entender que la próxima pregunta sería contestada por un golpe-¡Ah, si! ¡Un taladro!-Dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo riendo como tonto, luego se paró sobre sus manos y caminó pronunciando insultos, se subió a las gradas, golpeo a un par de demonios con los bloques de sus pies y se sentó en sus lugares con cara de pocos amigos, los otros monstruos de su alrededor y el equipo Urameshi lo miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-Su atención, por favor, a continuación se realizaran los relevos en natación. Los primeros cinco grupos que tengan más puntos serán los que pasen a las ultimas actividades para elegir a los gobernadores del Makai-Les informó la cronista.-Todos los participantes deberán ir hacia la parte oeste del estadio.

-¿Dónde se supone que está la piscina?-Preguntó Yusuke mirando hacia todas las direcciones al llegar hasta el punto indicado. Su respuesta no tardó en ser respondida, el piso del estadio empezó a sacudirse violentamente y se abrió en el medio para dar lugar a una gran piscina.-Vaya… eso si fue rápido.-Dijo saliendo del ensimismamiento.

-¡Elijan las posiciones para la carrera!-Les ordenó Koto.

El equipo no tardó en organizarse, decidieron que el primero sea Hiei, segunda, Genkai, tercero, Kurama y finalizaría Yusuke.

-¿Todos listos? En sus marcas, listos…-Por segunda vez se escucho el sonido del silbato en todo el estadio. Los participantes habían empezado a nadar pero Hiei aún miraba el agua con desconfianza.

-¡Vamos, Hiei! ¡Está vez el agua no estará caliente como la de mi casa!-Lo animó Yusuke al ver que este no tenia la menor intención de tocar el agua.

-¿Me lo juras?-Le preguntó el demonio de fuego volteándose para ver a Yusuke. El chico de ojos cafés, atónito, asintió con la cabeza. Hiei volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el agua, suspiró y se lanzó, en unos momentos desapareció de la vista de todos-¡¡Está muy fría!!-Gritó de repente y empezó a nadar a toda velocidad superando a todos los participantes, luego de dar la vuelta fue el turno de Genkai, a quien no le costó superar a los competidores y quedar en la delantera. Cuando ya era el turno de Kurama, Koto volvió a hablar:

-¡Y otra vez el equipo de "Los Duendes del Mal" ha vuelto a ganar!

-¡¿Otra vez ganaron?!-Exclamó Yusuke-¿Qué comen esos tipos? ¿Dinamita?

-Lo único que importa ahora es que ganemos-Le dijo Hiei que se había parado a su lado.

Yusuke tuvo que sofocar una risa al ver a su amigo. Con el agua, su cabello le quedó sobre la cara y ni siquiera se le veían los ojos.

-¡Oye, enano! Pareces el Tío Cosa-Se burló Kuwabara riendo mientras estaba con un cincel quitando el concreto de sus pies. Hiei se levantó el cabello para ver a Kuwabara con una vena palpitante en la cien.

-Ahora si te mato, deforme-Se abalanzó sobre las gradas a golpearlo, los otros demonios se alejaron unos cuantos metros.

-¡Hiei! ¡Aún no lo mates, recuerda que lo necesitamos!-Le recordó Yusuke.

-¡…Ya casi es la última vuelta!-Anunció Koto.

-¡Oh, no! Va a ser mi turno-Corrió hasta el borde de la piscina y vio que Kurama nadaba con dificultad, una de sus manos estaba cubierta por el mismo concreto que los pies de Kuwabara, definitivamente alguien no pensaba ganar limpiamente. Cuando llegó su turno, Yusuke se lanzó a la piscina sin titubear y se dio cuenta, mientras nadaba, que las trampas eran generalizadas, algunos usaban sus poderes para nadar y otros ponían obstáculos, en la vuelta final un monstruo intento ahogarlo colocándole las manos encima.-"Ni lo sueñes"-Pensó Yusuke y para sorpresa del demonio dio media vuelta y…-¡¡Reigan!!-El reigan no solo hizo volar al demonio fuera del estadio sino que impulsó a Yusuke hasta la meta.

-¡Tenemos un ganador! ¡El equipo Urameshi es el segundo equipo en pasar definitivamente!-Exclamó Koto animadamente.

-¿Eso está permitido?-Preguntó Kurama secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-En ningún momento dijeron que querían una pelea limpia, además, no pueden decir nada, a ti y Kuwabara les tendieron una trampa y no fueron penalizados por eso.

-Sí, es verdad-Coincidió el pelirrojo mirando su mano cubierta de concreto.

-Estos son los grupos y posiciones en que quedaron las selecciones para las próximas actividades: Primer lugar, "Los Duendes del Mal", Segundo lugar, "El Equipo Urameshi", Tercer lugar, "Machoskai", Cuarto lugar, "Las Moles de Concreto" y Quinto lugar, "Vampiros de Luz". Mañana se comenzaran las próximas actividades que comenzaran por lanzamiento de martillo.-Finalizó Koto y todos los demonios comenzaron a retirarse del estadio.

-Con que segundo lugar, ¿No?-Dijo una voz detrás del grupo, todos se voltearon rápidamente, eran sus viejos amigos del equipo Machoskai, Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Chuu y Shishiwakamaru.

-¡Sabía que estaban aquí! ¡¿Cuánto tiempo sin verlos?!-Exclamó Yusuke muy emocionado.-Oigan, ¿Dónde está Rinku?

-Bueno… Está un poco deprimido porque no lo dejaron participar ya que es menor de edad y porque ya éramos cinco en el equipo.-Le explicó Touya, el guerrero manipulador del hielo.

-Vaya, yo también me deprimiría-Comentó Yusuke comprensivo.

-Nos gustaría seguir hablando pero es mejor tener vigilado a Rinku antes de que se ponga como ballena por tanto comer, además, la licorería cierra a las ocho-Dijo Chuu con una sonrisa y todos cayeron al estilo anime.

-¡Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo!-Se quejó Shishiwakamaru.-Mejor vamonos antes que le agarre abstinencia.-Dijo dando media vuelta alejándose de los demás.

-Pero que insoportable esta últimamente-Murmuró Jin por lo bajo observando como se alejaba su amigo-Está bien, nos veremos mañana, no crean que les será fácil ganarnos, nos hemos entrenado mucho para ganar cada evento.

-Descuida, nosotros también nos entrenamos y llegaremos hasta el final-Le dijo Yusuke con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bien! Tenemos una apuesta entonces-Dijo el demonio del viento moviendo las orejas muy emocionado. Los dos equipos se despidieron pensando: ¿Acaso el equipo de "Los Duendes del Mal" era invencible?

**…Continuara… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

A la mañana siguiente el equipo Urameshi se preparaba para la nueva competencia… Bueno, por lo menos la mitad del equipo lo hacía.

-Les ganaré… lo juro…-Murmuraba Yusuke mientras se reacomodaba en la cama. Hiei lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Cuándo debemos irnos?-Preguntó el koorime de fuego.

-Mmmm… Supongo que en dos horas debemos estar allí-Le respondió Kurama consultando su reloj.

-¿Quién irá?-Preguntó Hiei mirando a través de la ventana, el youko lo miró de reojo, sabía a que se refería.

-No lo sé, Kuwabara lo haría bien ¿No lo crees?-Le respondió sonriendo.

-Ese imbécil sólo podría lanzar el martillo si fuera de plumas-Comentó con indiferencia el dueño del jagan.

-¡Te escuché, enano!-Gritó Kuwabara apareciendo en ropa interior y con un oso de felpa.

-Hn… Sí, ahora que lo pienso, ni un martillo de plumas levantarías-Se burló Hiei.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te quieres morir?!

-¡Ya basta! En vez de gastar energía deberían estar preparándose-Decía Genkai saliendo de su habitación-Y despierten a ese bulto-Ordenó señalando a Yusuke luego de que pronunciara un sonoro ronquido.

Luego de treinta minutos de preparación el equipo Urameshi estaba listo para la nueva competencia, el único problema que tuvieron fue que Yusuke no tenía las intenciones de levantarse, así que cierto pelinaranja tuvo que cargar con él hasta el estadio.

-Maldita sea, cuando se despierte lo voy a volver a dormir a golpes-Se quejaba Kuwabara-Nadie normal puede seguir durmiendo después de que le tiran cuatro litros de agua hirviendo… esto me recuerda al primer torneo.

-Deja de quejarte y muévete

-¡No me des ordenes enano del demonio!

Afortunadamente su pelea no duro mucho al escuchar la voz de Koto.

-¡Bienvenidos otra vez! Hoy comenzamos oficialmente esta competencia-Se sentó en la mesa de comentaristas y continuó-En este día se realizará el lanzamiento de martillo y el de jabalina, será una prueba de fuerza. ¡Así que comencemos!

Nuevamente el estadio comenzó a cambiar, apareció un circulo de tierra, suficiente para que entre un jugador, a continuación unos pequeños demonios cargaban con dificultad una gran bola de hierro unida a una cadena y al colocarla en el piso uno quedó atrapado debajo de ella. Enki chocó la palma de la mano contra su frente y fue a socorrer al pequeño demonio.

-Esto me pasa por contratar flacuchos-Se regaño levantando la bola sin ningún esfuerzo liberando al demonio, todo el público se le quedó viendo con una gota en la cabeza-Eh… Ustedes no vieron nada-Dijo dejando la bola en su lugar y cargando a los dos demonios fuera de la vista de la tribuna.

-Bu-bueno, creo que ya podemos continuar-Comentó Koto con una gota en la cabeza-¡Que pasen los participantes del evento!-La tribuna empezó a vitorear.

-Kuwabara, es tu turno-Le dijo Kurama con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? ¡¿En serio?! ¡Aquí voy!-El pelinaranja de la emoción soltó a Yusuke y salió corriendo a reunirse con los demás participantes, sorprendentemente el mazoku siguió durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-No sé si me desespera más el deforme o éste-Murmuro Hiei empujando con el pie a Yusuke.

-Muy bien, antes de empezar le haremos una pequeña entrevista a los competidores-Dijo muy animada la comentarista mientras caminaba hacia los concursantes.-Señor Kuwabara, ¿Cómo se siente al haber entrado entre los cinco mejores equipos?

-Ya sabía que íbamos a entrar entre los mejores, es más, sabemos que le ganaremos a estos debiluchos.-Decía Kuwabara apoderándose del micrófono y olvidándose de los competidores que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.- ¡Yukina, si me estás viendo quiero decirte que ganaré por ti y acabaré con todos estos inútiles!-Esto último lo gritó causando que se escuchara un sonido agudo que aturdió a todo el público. Por otro lado Genkai y Kurama miraban de reojo al youkai de fuego quien empezaba a ser rodeado por un aura peligrosa.

-¡¡Dame el micrófono!!-Le ordenaba Koto al pelinaranja mientras forcejeaba con él inútilmente. Finalmente, Kuwabara soltó el micrófono produciendo que la comentarista saliera volando-Auch… Estoy harta de terminar siempre en el piso…-Koto se levantó con dificultad.-Bien, para no retrazar más el evento, y para el bienestar de mi salud, comencemos con el lanzamiento del martillo. El primero en demostrar su fuerza, según el orden de ganadores, será el demonio D-1 del equipo Duendes del Mal.

-D-1…-Murmuraba Yusuke mientras reía en sueños.

El pequeño duendecillo camino tímidamente hasta el círculo y se paró al centro de éste, miró la bola con sus pequeños ojos vidriosos y la levantó con una mano, considerando que sus brazos y piernas eran tan flacos como los de los ayudantes de Enki era una hazaña increíble, observó al cielo y en un rápido movimiento lanzó la bola fuera del estadio. Toda la tribuna, incluyendo a los equipos participantes, se quedaron con la boca hasta el piso y los ojos como platos.

El demonio sin expresión vio hacia donde había desaparecido la gran y pesada bola de hierro, dio media vuelta y volvió con su equipo que seguían tan inexpresivos como él.  
Por su parte, el demonio ayudante de Enki, encargado de medir los metros, y en este caso, kilómetros de la bola, tenía una expresión de "¿Por qué a mí?" y comenzó su marcha hasta el destino de la bola.

-…-Koto miraba la escena paralizada hasta que un demonio la codeó haciéndola volver a la realidad-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Wow! Ese sí que fue un gran tiro, supongo que tendremos que esperar hasta que traigan la bola y la distancia de su trayectoria-El público empezó a arrojar cosas desaprobando la idea.

-¡Tranquilos!-Gritó Enki entrando con otra bola al estadio-Que poca paciencia, ¡¿Y por qué soy yo el que tiene que traer la bola?!-Se quejaba mientras dejaba la nueva bola en su lugar.

En otro lado del estadio, específicamente en el palco de los directivos, dos personas miraban a los duendes.

-Esas cosas, esos duendes… ¡¿De dónde diablos sacan tanta fuerza?! Ni siquiera tienen un poder demoníaco intimidante, es más, diría que no tienen poder demoníaco.

-Cálmate, Mukuro, no es gran cosa, son sólo unos novatos con suerte.

-Eso lo dices porque no puedes verlos, Yomi-Se burló Mukuro mientras el demonio de cabellos oscuros hacia una mueca de disgusto.

-Por lo menos la mitad de mi cuerpo está intacta-Contraatacó Yomi mientras Mukuro reía amargamente.

-Cierra la boca…-Se limitó a decir ésta sentándose en uno de los sillones del lugar-Ahora dime, ¿Por qué razón no te presentaste en la competencia? Esto es pan comido en comparación al último torneo.

-No vale la pena, además, no me llevo bien con nadie así que no podría formar un equipo decente.-Comentó dirigiendo su rostro al lugar donde estaba Kurama.

-Un equipo jamás será decente si estás tu en el…-Terminó diciendo Mukuro con media sonrisa.

Mientras estos dos seguían "llevándose bien", en el estadio nuestro amigo Kuwabara se preparaba para impresionar al público.

-¡Ahora verán lo que es un buen tiro!-Gritaba Kuwabara estirándose, se acercó a la bola, la miró con confianza y cuando estaba por levantarla… no pudo.- ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué pesa tanto?!-Murmuraba entre dientes, finalmente levantó la gran bola de hierro como si fuera una pesa mientras se le marcaban las venas del cuello.

-Hn… Ya lo arruinó, sabía que yo tenía que ir-Dijo Hiei con aire de superioridad cruzando los brazos.

-¡Kuwabara, no necesitas levantarla, tienes que hacer un círculo con ella siendo tú el centro, cuando ganes velocidad sólo suéltala!-Lo dirigía Kurama desde su posición.

-¡Ah sí! Es cierto, yo vi como lo hacían por la televisión-Dijo recordando el pelinaranja soltando la bola-¡Ahora sí llegó el gran momento!-La mitad de la tribuna ya estaba dormida. Kuwabara ésta vez tomó la cadena de la bola y empezó a girar con ella, giraba cada vez más rápido hasta que fue el momento, alivianó su cuerpo pero… Olvidó soltar la bola.- ¡Ayuda!-Gritó mientras volaba por los aires y desaparecía. Nuevamente otro de los ayudantes de Enki salió a buscar la bola y, por consiguiente, a Kuwabara.

-Idiota…-Murmuró Yusuke mientras seguía durmiendo.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar otra bola para el próximo participante-Decía la comentarista observando el lugar en dónde la segunda bola y el dueño de la espada espíritu habían desaparecido.

Luego de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos los últimos tres que quedaron por lanzar ya habían terminado y las distancias ya estaban marcadas.

-¡Vaya! Esta competencia a sido muy reñida, ahora sólo queda…

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-Se escuchó una voz jadeante entrando al estadio. Era Kuwabara y los otros dos demonios que iban arrastrando las esferas de hierro con mucha dificultad.

-¡Que sorpresa! Querido público, aquí Kuwabara-Comentaba Koto acercándose al muy agotado pelinaranja-¿Cómo te sientes?-Le preguntó muy sonriente, Kuwabara no alcanzó a responder ya que quedó tendido en el piso inconciente. La comentarista lo observó unos segundos antes de darse vuelta y sonreírle al público-¡Parece encontrarse muy bien! Ahora veamos las distancias del equipo Urameshi y Duendes del Mal-Koto miró el trozo de papel que le entregó uno de los demonios y muchas gotitas le aparecieron detrás de la nuca-¿E-Esto es en serio?-uno de los pequeños demonios asintió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban-Eh… No sé como decir esto pero parece que la bola de el equipo Duendes del Mal llegó a una distancia de quinientos kilómetros mientras y el equipo Urameshi…-Se hizo un silencio en el estadio-¡El equipo Urameshi ganó por cincuenta metros!

-Tiene que ser broma-Se limitó a decir Hiei con un tic en el ojo.

-Increíble-Murmuró Kurama mirando sorprendido a Kuwabara

-¡Felicidades equipo Urameshi, reciben treinta puntos! Los Duendes del Mal reciben veinte puntos, Vampiros de la Luz diez puntos y los equipos Moles de Concreto y Machoskai 5 puntos. Siguiente competencia ¡Lanzamiento de Jabalina!

-¡Es mi turno!-Dijo Yusuke sobresaltando a todos.

-Hasta que despertaste, ¿Tomaste somníferos o algo así?-Preguntó Genkai burlonamente.

-Eh… Sólo un par de cervezas-Comentó riendo, todos cayeron al estilo anime seguido de un sonoro coscorrón por parte de la anciana maestra-¡Hey! ¿Por qué me pegas?

-¡¿Y aún lo preguntas?! ¡Ve a tu posición antes de que te de otro golpe!

-Que cascarrabias…-Murmuró el mazoku a distancia.

-¡Te escuché!

Yusuke hizo un gesto de molestia y se unió a los otros competidores.

-¡Este es el último juego de hoy! Al igual que el martillo deben intentar lanzar la jabalina lo más lejos que puedan

-¡No tan lejos!-Gritó uno de los pequeños y flacuchos demonios que descansaba sobre el cuerpo de Kuwabara.

-Bueno, ha pedido de los ayudantes de Enki, no más lejos de los límites del estadio-Dijo Koto mirando a los cansados demonios con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¡Empecemos! El primero en lanzar será Yusuke Urameshi por haber ganado en el lanzamiento de martillo.

-¿Ganamos en martillo?-Se preguntó sorprendido a si mismo el ojicastaño, luego posó su mirada en el moribundo Kuwabara-No puedo creerlo…-Murmuró con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Listo participante Urameshi?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! Estoy listo-Se paró en su posición y tomó la jabalina en su mano, afortunadamente era muy liviana, comenzó a correr por la pista y de repente sintió que corría en el mismo lugar, correcto, estaba corriendo en el aire a dos pies del piso-¿Pero qué demo…?-En la desesperación lanzó la jabalina pero no llegó muy lejos, sólo a los diez metros, y luego cayó en el piso-Maldita sea ¿Qué diablos pasó? ¡¿Vieron eso?!

-¡Parece que le han colocado una trampa al equipo Urameshi! Desgraciadamente para ellos eso es legal en esta competencia.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Legal?! ¡No es justo!-Se quejó Yusuke acercándose a Koto.

-Lo siento, Señor Urameshi, sólo sigo ordenes de la directiva así que usted sólo llegó a los diez metros-Le explicó escondiéndose detrás de un demonio. Yusuke empezó a observar a la gente a su alrededor y se detuvo en el equipo Moles de Concreto que se reían de lo lindo y al sentir la mirada del mazoku empezaron a silbar mirando a diferentes direcciones.

-Esos malditos…-Murmuró-¿Quieren jugar sucio? Entonces jugaremos sucio-Dijo amenazadoramente con media sonrisa.

**…Continuara…**

**Nota de la Autora: **Ya era hora de que reviviera este fic, me disculpo por no haberlo hecho antes pero la escuela me estaba matando, bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Ya veré que maldades se me ocurren XD  
¡Mucha Suerte!


End file.
